Disclosed are methods for extending functionality of a networked device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium. Specifically, methods and apparatus are disclosed which include a security feature within a document.
A device connected in a network can provide a user with desired functionality. For example, printers, scanners, facsimile devices, and the like can provide a computer user with the added functionality these devices provide. Some of these networked devices provide multiple functions, such as devices that provide the ability to print, copy, facsimile, and the like from a single device, and may be known as a multi-function device (MFD).
In order for a networked device to interface with and function with a computer or electronic device to which it is connected, a device driver can be installed on the computer. A device driver, such as a printer driver, is software which controls the networked device from the computer. The device driver may include a user interface, which may be typically accessed by a user through an operating system or an application program, such as a word processing program, a spreadsheet program, or other types of programs, and viewed on a display on the computer. Certain functionality is provided by the device driver, typically through the user interface.
However, it is very difficult for a user or administrator to extend the functionality of the networked device to include features not usually provided by the driver or the device itself. Altering the driver software or other controller software to provide added functionality is a complex process beyond the capabilities of most users. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if functionality of the networked device could be extended without altering the driver or controller software associated with the multi-function device.
Furthermore, it is desirable to add security features to printed documents to help prevent misuses of those documents. Existing schemes for doing this either require extensive alterations to the workflow process and equipment which produces those printed documents, or require specialized equipment not ordinarily present in normal office environments. This additional trouble and expense limits adoption of such techniques.